


Round One

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's neighbors are loud. Danny and Steve decide to be louder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: Exhibitionism.** Thanks to [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[**somehowunbroken**](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

"You look awful," Steve said when Danny opened the door.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Why thank you. That is exactly what I want to hear first thing on a date."

Steve grinned sheepishly at Danny as he entered the apartment. "Seriously, you look exhausted."

"I am exhausted," Danny said taking the six pack of beer out of Steve's hands. "I spend every day running after you and then all night being kept up by the porn stars next door."

"Porn stars?" Steve asked. He toed off his shoes and flopped back onto the rumpled bed Danny hadn't bothered to make that morning.

"Yeah," Danny said. He grabbed two beers and joined Steve on the bed. "They must be with the noises they make. All night long."

Steve laughed. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

"You have no idea. The walls here are paper thin." Danny sighed taking a deep drink of his beer.

Steve rolled over onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "You could always sleep over at my place. I don't have any neighbors within hearing distance."

Danny smiled at Steve. "As nice as that offer is, I don't want to have to sleep at your place. I want to sleep at _my_ place." He paused and studied Steve for a moment. "But I might take you up that offer if they’re still doing sexual gymnastics next door when Grace gets back from England. That is, if you're okay having both of us there."

Steve grinned. "Of course I am."

Danny opened his mouth to thank Steve but before he could there was a loud thud against the wall followed by the rhythmic creak of bed springs. He gritted his teeth and waved his beer at the wall behind him. "See? This is what I have to deal with every night."

Steve looked at his watch. "It's only seven o'clock."

"I know," Danny muttered. "You'd think they'd wear themselves out after an hour tops, but no. They do take breaks sometimes though."

They laid there in silence listening to the bed springs creak and groan, when a woman yelled: "Yes! Harder!" followed by loud moans.

Danny sighed and took a deep drink of his beer. He looked over at Steve to complain about the lack of respect when he realized that Steve was trying so hard not to laugh that he was literally shaking. "You think this is funny?"

Steve nodded. "She's obviously faking it."

"Really?" Danny asked, interested despite himself. "How do you know?"

"Trust me," Steve replied. "She's trying way too hard."

"I'll take your word for it," Danny said finishing his beer and setting the empty bottle aside. "Unlike you, my experience with women is limited to a very select few."

"You make it sound like I'm a man whore." Steve frowned at Danny.

"Hey! I never said that," Danny protested. "But I think it's pretty obvious that you have more experience with women. And men too, for that matter."

"What about you?" Steve asked angrily. "You're the one who--"

"Give me that big sausage!" the woman screamed, interrupting whatever Steve was going to say.

"Sausage?" Danny asked in disbelief. He looked at Steve and they both burst out laughing.

"Do you want my sausage, Danny? My big sausage?" Steve managed to gasp out, making Danny laugh harder.

When they finally stopped laughing, Steve reached out and gently ran his hand up Danny's thigh. "Maybe we should show them how it's done."

"It? You mean sex?" Danny asked. "You want to out scream my neighbors?"

Steve ran his fingers along the outline of Danny's pants covered dick, which, much to Danny's chagrin, was enjoying the attention. "Something like that."

Danny wanted to protest, but the springs were still creaking next door and he was tired of it. Besides, Steve had started rubbing Danny’s now hard cock and which was making it impossible to think. “Yeah, okay.”

“Okay?” Steve repeated, seemingly surprised.

“What? You think I’m not up for a bit of a show sometimes, McGarrett?” Danny grinned at the shocked look on Steve’s face. Danny stood up, stripped quickly, and grabbed the lube out of the end table drawer. He lay back down, spread his legs wide, and began to prepare himself, making sure that Steve had a good view of his fingers as he slowly opened himself. “You planning to join in or is this going to be a solo act?”

“We are going to talk about this turn of events,” Steve sat up and pulled off his shirt. He looked down at Danny’s hand and licked his lips. “Later. We are going to talk about you and putting on shows later.”

Danny removed his fingers from his entrance and began to slowly stroke his cock as he watched Steve finish undressing. When Steve was naked, Danny smirked and tilted his head toward the wall. “Fuck me!” he yelled. He knew that his neighbors heard him because the bed springs quieted for a moment.

“Fuck, Danny!” Steve exclaimed, before crawling between Danny’s legs and entering him slowly.

“Yes! That’s it!” Danny moaned, as Steve’s cock filled him. “Move!”

Steve pulled back and thrust forward, his cock brushing against Danny’s prostate. “Like that?”

“Yes!” Danny yelled. “Harder!”

Steve picked up his pace, driving into Danny hard enough to make the couch bang against the wall with each thrust. Danny was vaguely aware that the neighbors had stopped making noise but he didn’t care, all he cared about was Steve and the way Steve’s cock filled him so perfectly.

Normally when they had sex, Danny consciously controlled himself, but this time he didn’t bother, letting each moan and curse out and Steve followed suit, repeating Danny’s name endlessly, almost reverently. Finally it all was too much and Danny tensed, spilling over his hand. As he came, Danny clenched around Steve’s cock. “Come in me!”

Steve shuddered and ground his hips against Danny’s ass as he came. After his orgasm passed, Steve pulled out of Danny carefully before collapsing next to him. “Wow.”

Danny laughed. “So was that one real?”

Steve reached out and dragged his fingers through the puddle of come on Danny’s stomach. “I’d say so.”

Danny jerked his head at the wall. “So how long do you think that’ll keep them quiet?”

“Long enough for us to take a nap and get ready for round two.”

“Round two?” Danny asked. “How many rounds are you expecting?”

“As many as it takes to win this war,” Steve replied with a grin.


End file.
